Return Of The Tormentor!
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Mater's life in Radiator Springs is disrupted when an old rival from his monster truck days comes around looking for a rematch. Can Mater prove he's still got the right stuff? Sequel to the Monster Truck Mater short. Rated T for intense sports violence.
1. The Dream

_And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! The challenger... Daddy Disaster!_

"Boo..." Mater mumbled in his sleep, repeating this sound between snores. Holly was startled by this, before she said "Mater?"

 _And now, here comes the buck-toothed Champion Of The World. The Wrassler of Disaster... The Tormentor!_

"Yeah!" Mater grumbled, before Holly nudged him, saying "Mater? Mater, darling. Wake up."

"Huh? Come on, I'll give you some... oh, hey Holly." Mater said as he jolted awake. "Aw, dad gum, was I dreamin' again?"

"I think so, dear. What are you booing anyway in your dream?"

"Aw, shoo, that's some friend of mine from my Monster Truck Wresslin' days. He was called Daddy Disaster. King of pain and stuff."

"Really, Mater. You, a professional wrestler?"

"Sure. Just ask McQueen. Me and him was a tag team."

"Alright then. What happened between you and this... Daddy Disaster, fellow?"

"Oh, I won. I always did. I was World Champion, the Tormentor!"

"Of course you were, darling. Of course you were." Holly said as she moved against him, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

 _Galloway Bay, St George's Channel_

In a darkened facility, a large-wheeled truck rammed against several walls, shattering every single one to pieces. The truck groaned in pride, before turning to the wall to see a photograph. The defaced picture was that of a blue tow truck, with large tyress attached to it.

"I'm coming for you, Tormentor. You better be ready for me, old rusty chum! Cause you'll soon be grovelling at me tyres! Ah ha ha ha!"


	2. The Challenge

The next morning, the town excitedly prepared banners around the buildings. Cars drove into the town past the sign leading in.

 ** _Radiator Springs: Home of Lightning McQueen and Sir Tow Mater_**

Holly drove through the heavily decorated village. Having been there for less than a year, she had never seen this festival before. Filmore and Sarge sat watching the decorations, Sarge saying "ah, such a great time. Stanley's Memorial Day is always a proud day of the year."

"Yeah, no kidding, man..."

"Filmore, are you even listening to me?"

Lightning and Sally stood at the front as Lizzie read her speech. When Holly drove over to them, Sally said "oh hey Holly. Have you seen Mater? It's almost time for his speech."

"Oh yeah. He's coming. I just wanted a quick word with you."

"Oh sure. What about?"

"Lightning, is it true that Mater was a professional wrestler?"

"Oh boy." Lightning said. "Is this about his MTW days?"

"I think so."

"Look, Holly. Mater tells a lot of tall tales. Did you hear the one about when he towed the astronaut back to Earth?"

"Wait, that was him?!" Holly said.

"What?!" Lightning and Sally said in-sync, before a voice said "hey everybody. Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh hey, Mater." Sally said. "Come on. It's almost time."

When Lizzie left the stage, Mater drove on, clearing his throat as he said "welcome, ladies and gentle-cars. Stanley was a good friend. I remember the time when I went back in time to... wait that sounds weird. Well anyway, McQueen and I went back in time to help him found Radiator Springs."

"I forgot to thank you boys for that!" Lizzie yelled from the crowd.

"YOU OUGHT TO GO BACK IN TIME SO YOU WERE NEVER BORN, LADDIE!" a voice suddenly called. Everyone turned to where the voice came, as two large blue and white trucks drove out.

Mater looked at the male car, saying "hey, I know that guy..."

"Aye, you should. Tormentor." the Scottish-accented truck said. Holly looked to Mater, as Sally said "Mater, would you care to introduce, uh..."

"Oh sure, everybody, this is Daddy Disaster."

"Ah grand. You may be dafty, but you're not far-get-fool." Disaster said. Mater said "thanks. So, what can I do for you?"

"Many years ago, you defeated me in single combat, Tormentor. But now, I am improved. I am better. And I've come here, with my beautiful wife, Mummy Misery, to challenge you to a rematch!"

"A rematch? Are you still sore about losin' to me?"

"Aye, he is." Misery said. "My husband has lost sweat and tears training all those years to face you again! While you've been sitting in this sweet little rainbow town, drinking Strawberry Oil-shakes and towing people a-roo-and. Like some sort of taxi man!"

"Hold it right there, madam." Holly said. "My darling Mater has a knighthood for saving the world. The queen herself knighted him."

"Knighted?" Misery scoffed. "Come on, now. Let's stop talking fantasy and let's start talking reality. Now, Tow Mater, if that's what they call you here, are you or are you not prepared to accept my husband's challenge?"

"Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun." Mater laughed. Lightning said "Mater, are you kidding? They're professional fighters. They'll kill you."

"Aw come on, McQueen, this should be cool. Rematch it is, then!"

"Good to know." Daddy smirked as he and Misery left. Holly turned to Sally, who quietly said "I've got a really bad feeling about this..."


	3. The Talk

That night, the group sat at the drive-in theater, watching the Tormentor's famous fights. They cheered at every victory, as Mater said "I knew you guys'd love it. Wait till you see it in full view!"

Sally and Lightning looked to Holly, who nodded reluctantly. She sat silently, watching it with Mater as he laughed at his videos.

Suddenly, Mater nudged her, saying "Holly, am I the only one who thinks it's crazy how people care about you when you're in the ring or the race track skidding and bleeding and stuff, but once you step out of it, you're like ancient history?"

Holly chuckled, saying "Mater, please, you're not ancient history."

"You're sure about that? Cause nobody's asking me for autographs no more." Mater said before looking at the screen. Lightning and Sally reversed back slightly, as Holly thought for a moment, before saying "Mater dear, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Mater said, his eyes still glued to the screen without turning to face her.

"This fight you're having against Daddy Disaster... is it really against him?" Holly said softly. Mater turned to her, a confused expression on his face as he said "well, yeah. I guess so. I mean... if it's not against him, then who is it against?"

"Do you think maybe. Just maybe." Holly said. "it's just... you against yourself?"

"Holly, that don't sound right." Mater said. "I can't fight myself. That's impossible. Ain't it?"

He then gasped, saying "wait, do your old spy club have a new cloning tech out?"

"What? No, of course not, Mater. I don't mean it like that..." Holly said, chuckling at Mater's naivete, before saying "are you sure you're not just trying to prove something? Because, darling, I assure you, you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Holly, you're not making no sense to me." Mater said as he drove around to the closet, where he kept his old wrestling uniform. Holly sighed, saying "Mater, I've seen the footage. You were a great fighter. No doubt about that."

"Thanks, Holly." Mater said as he put the mask over his face. Holly then said "but we have to face the facts too. I know you probably don't want to believe it, but maybe the show is over for you."

"Over? Well, that's easy for you to say." Mater said as he adjusted the mask. Holly said "what do you mean?"

"Well, you was a spy... you had to keep everything you did secret. No one found out what you did and when it was over nobody knew. But I was on top here, Holly. What happens when that's over? It's not like I can be reincarnated or nothin', is it?"

"Well, no Mater." Holly said. "We can't be born again, but we have to change sometime."

"But I don't wanna change, Holly. I like who I am!" Mater said, a slight hint of despair in his voice. Holly pressed against him comfortingly, saying "oh, I know, darling, and I like who you are too, but look at that video."

Holly pointed to the video of Mater pinning down the I-Screamer, before saying "you don't want to believe this, but that's not you anymore. You can't do that the way you did before. We're changing, now."

Mater looked to her, as she said "just look at me. I don't infiltrate terrorist cells, tazers blazing anymore. Because I met you. I changed. I'm not a secret agent, I'm a concierge for Sally's motel now. Because that's what happens when you retire. We turn into regular cars."

"Naw... that ain't right." Mater said. "Look, I like my life now and all but... but I can't change what I really is. Forget all this, tow truck stuff, and Radiator Springs, cause it don't change a thing. I ain't even got a choice. My fans wanna be amazed. They don't want Tow Mater. They want their hero. They want the Tormentor. That's who I gotta be, Holly."

Holly sighed as McQueen and Sally, having heard the entire conversation between the two, entered. Mater turned to all three of them, saying "so I'm asking you, I'm asking everybody. Just let it happen. It'll be okay."

McQueen chuckled relucantly, saying "you're a great talker, Mater."

Mater looked to Sally, who said "oh, all right, but when this is over..."

"You know me, Miss Sally. It'll be like it never happened."

Finally, Holly groaned, before saying "all right, Mater dear, let's get you ready."


	4. The Conferences

_One week later..._

Mater and Lightning sat at the desk as the press sat in front. Small microphones were sat in front of them. Lightning said "now remember, Mater. I've been to a lot of these things before. He's gonna try and provoke you. So no matter what trash he talks, don't do anything."

"Okay, okay! I get it, McQueen." Mater scoffed, having heard this several times before that day. Holly and Sally sat in the front row of the crowd, nervously watching. Sally said to Holly "are you sure you're okay with him going through with it."

"It's not like he'd listen if I said no." Holly said, before two voices said "excuse me, Miss Shiftwell?"

"Yes?" Holly answered the two red Mazda MX-5 Miata cars, one of whom said "hi. I'm Tia. This is my sister Mia. We were wondering if you would like to accept product endorsements from Dinoco for your friend's fight."

"That sounds interesting." Holly said, before the two produced a piece of paper and Tia said "just sign here."

"Hey, didn't I see you two at Lightning's races a few years back?" Sally said, before Mia said to her "yeah but... we got over the racing thing. We got jobs at Dinoco advertising after finishing school."

"Well, I'm happy to see you made it out alright." Sally said as Holly signed the Dinoco contract. Suddenly, the doors were opened as the press began taking photos. Mater said "wow! Right on cue!"

Daddy Disaster sat at the desk, with Mummy Misery soon joining him. Mater said "see, everybody's calm. Ain't nothin' to be worried about!"

As the voice of the press overcame the room, the reporters raised their tyres and flashed their headlights, before Daddy picked one. The reporter said _"Daddy Disaster, has a venue been chosen for the rematch?"_

"This fight shall be held in the Wheel Well Spectrum Hall in six weeks time, because I want this truck's whole town to see this!"

Lightning gulped as Mater listened, while Daddy added "I want all of Radiator Springs. I want all of America. I want the entire world! To see me destroy this truck in under eight minutes flat!"

Holly gasped, as Daddy added "because, by the time this is over and done with, he'll be havin' to donate what's gonna be left of 'im-sell to several assorted scienctificational researches!"

Mater pointed to one of the bustling reporters, who said _"Mater, how do you feel about the fight taking place in the Wheel Well?"_

"I'm actually really happy. Especially since it's only a little while from my shack!" Mater added to the reporter's laughter. Lightning was then asked a question.

 _"McQueen, how do you think Mater should fight Daddy?"_

Lightning looked to the monster truck's towering height, before saying "well, I haven't got any fighting experience. But personally, I think the first thing you oughta get Mater is a car carrier."

After several more questions, a reporter said "are there any quick knockout predictions?"

"No." Mummy said as she drove up to the microphone. They sat in silence as she said "this will be slow for you, Tow Mater. My husband will clobber you, with ease! With ease, I tell you! He'll rip you to shreds, he will!"

"Personally, I think Mater stands a better chance than you think." Lightning said, to which both Mummy and Daddy scoffed. A reporter said "Mater, have you anything derogatory to say about Mummy Misery or Daddy Disaster?"

"Derogatory? What's 'at mean? Uh yeah... They is both great!" Mater stuttered, prompting both laughs and scoffs from the crowd. As the conference ended, Daddy drove past Mater, saying "six weeks, you're mine."

Mater laughed with McQueen as they drove down to Holly and Sally, as Mater said "well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?"

"Sure Mater. It sure did." Lightning said. Sally then said "Mater, six weeks is a pretty short time. You sure you don't wanna postpone the fight or anything?"

"Naw, Miss Sally. I can't wait for it! It'll be great to get back into the glory light again!"

"We can help with that, Mater." Mia said. "We just need you to do a few Dinoco commercials and everyone'll be on your side."

"Why wouldn't they already be?" Holly said. "Daddy Disaster seems a bit repulsive to me."

"Oh, we took marketing degrees, Miss Shiftwell." Tia said, before Mia added "heels tend to be quite popular with audiences in wrestling. Just look at Hulk Honda."

"Of course Mater, you will also need to find time for exercise and training routines in order to be combat ready." Tia said. Lightning nodded, saying "she's got a point there Mater. Daddy doesn't look like that much of a pushover, if you ask me."

"Relax you guys." Mater said. "I don't need no training or nothin', believe me. Just a quick backwards jog around the cones and I'll be ready. No biggie."

"Mater..."

"Alright. Quick backwards jog, and some bumper presses. Then I'll be in shape." Mater said as he left, talking to the twins about his first commercial shoot. Lightning looked to Holly, who squirmed with anxiety, her lip quivering. Sally said "Holly? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just... the closer this fight gets, the more anxious I am."

"We all are, Holly." Lightning said. "We all are."


	5. The Night

_Six weeks later..._

* * *

 ** _"Hello, ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Chick's ticks, with me. Piston Cup winner, Chick Hicks! I'm joined by Natalie Certain at the Wheel Well Spectrum Hall for what could be the most anticipated MTW match in history."_**

 _"Thanks, Chick."_ Natalie said. _"Yes, the rumors are true, folks. 20 years after their original matchup, Daddy Disaster and The Tormentor will clash in a rematch of epic proportions."_

 _ **"Apparently, the Tormentor is now working as a Tow truck, for my old pal, Lightning McQueen!"**_ Chick said. **_"Talk about humiliating, huh, Certain?"_**

 _"I'd join you in your mockery, Mr. Hicks, but I have a certain nostalgic connection to this sport."_ Natalie said, before showing an old picture of a child's bedroom. The room had a large MTW poster on the front, before Natalie said _"yes. Like many of you, I too grew up watching these two. I remember saving to buy a ticket to see their first fight. It was glorious."_

The slideshow then cut to a red car with glasses and large blue and green braces. Natalie awkwardly cut the feed, saying _"sorry about that. Ha ha. Anyway, let's cut to the ring, shall we?"_

* * *

Mater sat in the dressing room, fitting his mask and costume to his body. He wore large tyres, having been refitted into a convertible Monster Truck. Holly said "alright, Mater. This is it, dear. The big night."

"Yep. Couldn't come quicker if y'ask me!" Mater said happily. Holly said "Mater, I just want you to promise me something."

"What's 'at, Holly?"

"Just... Don't do anything stupid. Alright?"

"Uh... okay?" Mater said, before Holly kissed his cheek and said "right. Good luck."

As Holly left the room, Lightning said "alright, Mater. It's time."

* * *

Natalie took to the microphone, saying into it _"LADIES AND GENTLE-CARS. Are you ready, for the main event?"_

The audience cheered in response, before Chick said _**"**_ ** _Introducing first! From a tiny village in Scotland. Weighing in at an amazing 4500 kilos. DADDYYYYYY... DISASTER!"_**

Daddy entered the arena, as the audience shouted "BOO!"

Daddy scoffed as he drove down the platform and launched himself into the wide cubed ring. He drove round the ring glaring at the jeering audience, as Natalie continued commentating.

 _"Surprisingly, Mummy Misery is apparently not in attendance this evening. Daddy Disaster will have to face the Tormentor without the cheers of his beloved spouse. He's at a major disadvantage here!"_

The referee skidded into the ring, signalling the commentators as the lights went down.

 ** _"We've just recieved word from our referee that Daddy's opponent is on his way."_** Chick said, before Natalie shouted _"You know his name, ladies and gentle-cars. So chant it! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!_

"TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!" the crowd chanted, as the spotlight was shone on the curtain. Chick then shouted **_"LADIES AND GENTLE-CARS! THE TORRRRRRRMENTORRRRR!_**

The trumpets and guitars blared as the curtain flew open and Mater jumped out, racing down to the ring as the crowd began cheering for him. Holly and Sally sat with Lightning in the First Class Box Office, as Holly said "he'll be alright, won't he?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Lightning said, before Sally said "you know Mater. He's full of surprises."

"Who's this?" Holly said as she pointed to the ring, where a yellow and green truck entered.

 _"And now to wish luck to the fighters, Monster Truck Wrestler turned actor, Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar."_ Natalie said, before adding _"The Ram was an icon on the scale of the Tormentor himself. There is no better person to introduce a fellow retiree."_

 _ **"Ironically enough, The Ram remains a contracted campaigner for Dinoco merchandising, the same company The Tormentor will be representing tonight."** _ Chick said, before saying _**"of course, Dinoco's overrated in my personal, and reliable, opinion."**_

Dodge drove over to Daddy, who said "get yar-sell out me face, tiny. You're blockin' me cameras!"

"Excuse me?" Dodge said.

"You 'erd me! Unless you want a new face and new body, you'd get outta mine!" Daddy snapped.

 _"Looks like Daddy was making a recipe for The Ram there."_ Natalie said. _"Unfortunately for the viewing public, The Ram won't be cooking anything tonight."_

Dodge scoffed, before driving over to Mater and saying "yo, Tormentor. Give everybody a present and drop this chump, kay?"

"Uh... sure thing, Mr. The Ram." Mater nodded as Dodge left the ring. The referee suddenly entered the ring, empting a shopping cart filled with assorted sharp and blunt objects, such as trash cans, a guitar and a chair covered with barbed wire.

"What's going on here! What's wrong with this!" Holly shouted. Lightning read the brochure, saying "oh no."

"What is it?" Sally said as she and Holly looked. Lightning read out the paper, which read

 _ **TONIGHT, FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!**_

 _ **THE TORMENTOR TAKES ON DADDY DISASTER!**_

 _ **A WEAPONS MATCH FOR ALL TO SEE!**_

"A weapons match?!" Holly and Sally said in-sync. They looked as Mater drove over to a corner post, climbing to the top rope and raising his tyres as the crowd cheered in approval. "YE-HOOOOOO!" Mater cheered as he jumped down from the rope.

Daddy scoffed, before climbing to the middle rope of his post, prompting boos and jeers from the crowd. He sighed in annoyance, before Mater suddenly raced past him and the referee to another post. He stood on the middle rope and raised his tyres, prompting even more cheers from the crowd.

Mater nudged the post, welcoming Daddy to try it out. Daddy then climbed up onto the top rope, waiting to be cheered by the crowd, when suddenly...

 _WHAM!_ Daddy was knocked against the post as Mater slammed a trash can into his back, prompting cheers and laughter from the crowd. Holly gasped and covered her eyes, Sally rapidly saying to her "it's gonna be okay! It's gonna be okay! It's gonna be okay!"

Mater hit Daddy with the trash can again, before the referee grabbed him and pointed to the opposite corner. He dropped the trash can as he followed the referee's instructions.

 _"My goodness! That was incredible!"_ Natalie yelled, before Chick said _**"that was a cheap shot from the Tormentor there. A cheap shot indeed."**_

Mater and a dizzied Daddy faced each other from either post, before the loud bell went **_DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

Chick said _**"WOO-HOO! And at last, the battle begins!"**_


	6. The Fight

_"And here we go!"_ Certain said excitedly. _"The most anticipated rematch in history! My goodness!_

Mater and Daddy charged, with Mater pinning down his dizzied opponent with ease. Mater pushed Daddy aside, before running to the pile of weapons and grabbing a guitar.

 _" **What's the Tormentor doing?"** _ Chick said. _**"Is he gonna play a song?"**_

"OH!" the crowd shouted as Mater swung down the guitar, shattering it over Daddy's head. Holly also cheered as Daddy hit the canvas again and Mater raised what remained of the guitar in celebration.

 _"The Tormentor has just smashed a guitar over the head, of Daddy Disaster!"_ Natalie yelled, before saying _"now he's got him against the ropes!"_

Mater shoved Daddy into the ropes and threw him to the other side. Several times this happened, with Daddy swinging his tire to try and knock down Mater, who dodged each attack.

 ** _"Daddy's trying to make a clothes-line!"_** Chick said. ** _"Oh! And another!"_**

As Daddy repetitively bounced back and forth on the ropes, Mater held a trash can behind his back, before holding it in front of Daddy and ramming it against his face. As Daddy hit the ground, Mater threw the trash can on the canvas as the crowd cheered.

 ** _"Oh! And down goes Daddy Disaster!"_** Chick yelled, before Certain said _"what's the Tormentor doing now?"_

Mater dragged Daddy's body to a corner post, before climbing up to the top ropes.

 ** _"Oh-ho! He's doin' a calculated risk. This is gonna be calculated."_** Chick said as Mater climbed the ropes. ** _"Is he gonna do a moonsault?"_**

"Come on Mater, finish him off!" Lightning called as Sally and Holly cheered. Before Mater could complete his finisher, Holly gasped as she saw Daddy climbing back up again and driving at full speed to the corner rope.

"MATER, WATCH OUT! NO!" Holly screamed as Daddy rammed into Mater from behind, sending him flying from the post and out of the ring. Mater's fall was broken by a set up table covered in barbed wire, which wrapped around his tires and lacerated his paint job as he snapped straight through the table.

"Mater, oh no!" Sally said, before Lightning said "we gotta stop this. He looks hurt bad!"

 _ **"That was incredible!"** _ Chick said. _**"The Tormentor just got laid out! He went straight through the table!"**_

Daddy went out of the ring, driving back in carrying a small satchel and a wooden board.

 _"What's Daddy Disaster doing? He's got a board full of barbed wire in the ring here."_ Natalie observed, before Chick said ** _"but what's in the bag, Daddy! What could it be?"_**

Daddy opened the bag and turned it upside-down, the audience gasping as small silver pins covered the canvas.

 _"This is absolutely incredible! There are scalpels all over the ring! And we've got barbed wire in one corner!"_ Natalie said.

Daddy began pointing to the board and to the scalpels, as Chick suddenly said ** _"Daddy Disaster is claiming he's gonna put The Tormentor through the scalpels and then through the barbed wire!"_**

"No! Scalpels! This has gone far enough!" Holly shouted as she tried to get down, Sally holding her back and saying "it's okay, Holly. Mater's fine. He won't get u... oh no."

 _"And here comes The Tormentor!"_ Natalie said as Mater brushed off the wood and barbed wire, climbing back into the ring unaware of the new hazards. Daddy grabbed him and dragged him into the ring.

 _ **"Oh good grief, he's got him by the tow cable!"** _ Chick said as Daddy picked up Mater. _**"Couple of cheap shots, and AAARRRGGGHHH!**_

Mater screamed as Daddy choke-slammed him headfirst into the canvas, flattening him against the razor sharp edges of the scalpels. "NNNNNOOOOO!" Holly, Lightning and Sally shouted as Mater tensed, struggling to roll onto his front with the scalpels sticking out of his hood and back.

Daddy raced to one corner, preparing to ram himself into Mater, who lay in front of the barbed wire board. Holly closed her eyes as Sally said "Lightning?!"

Finally, Daddy raced at full speed, only for Mater to catch him and lift him into the air. The crowd cheered as Mater tossed Daddy into the barbed wire, snapping it in two as Daddy was lacerated by the barbed wire.

 _"And The Tormentor fights back!"_ Natalie said. _"Daddy Disaster goes straight through the barbed wire!_

Holly saw this, shouting "go on Mater! End this now!" as Mater drove to the opposite rope, before driving at full speed, ramming Daddy against the wire-covered ring post.

The crowd cheered, Lightning, Sally and Holly also joining in, as Lightning said "come on, Tormentor! Pin him down!"

Mater roared with pride into the air as the crowd chanted "TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

 ** _"The adrenaline is pumping tonight, ladies and gentle-cars!"_** Chick said enthusiastically. ** _"The Tormentor is ready for a war! He's ready for a fight, an... wait, what's this we're hearing?"_**

Everyone turned as the curtain opened up, and the bagpipes began playing again. The female figure began screaming a war cry as she drove into the room.

 ** _"Good Grief! It's Mummy Misery!"_** Chick said, before Natalie added _"you heard it, folks! Mummy Misery is in the house!"_

"Come and have a go if you think you're 'ard enough!" Mummy chanted as she entered the ring, carrying several long glass rods.

 _ **"We've got an interference, folks! But there are no disqualifications!"** _ Chick said _. **"Kind of wised racing worked like that, actually..."**_

"Wait, she's taking part in this?!" Lightning said, before Holly shouted "Mater, don't!"

Mater drove at full speed towards Mummy, before she swung the rods. _CRACK! SMASH!_ the crowd were silenced as Mater flew through the air, with smoke, glass and metal flying off of him as he hit the canvas.

 _"My goodness! The Tormentor looks to be in very bad shape here! Daddy's getting up now!"_ Natalie said as Mater was overpowered.

Holly, Sally and Lightning gasped as Mummy and Daddy grabbed Mater and forced him onto his tyres, before dragging him out of the ring. When they were at the foot of the ring, Mummy pinned Mater against the wall as Daddy spun his tyres at full speed.

 ** _PFFFT!_** He swung his tyre at Mater's face, prompting an "OOF!" from the tow truck.

 ** _"Oh, a cheap shot!"_**

 ** _PFFFT!_** "OOF!"

 _ **"And another cheap shot!"** _ Chick said. _**"An absolute... and here comes a third one!"**_

Daddy swung his tire again, only for Mater to duck. The tyre swung over Mater's head, straight into Mummy Misery's face. As Misery hit the ground, the crowd cheered as Mater headbutted Daddy, before grabbing him with his tow cable and tossing him into the side of the ring.

 _"Amazing!"_ Natalie said. _"The Tormentor's fighting back! He's fighting back! He's got the table out!"_

"No Mater! No more tables!" Holly called, though Mater didn't hear her. He set out the table, before something tapped on his shoulder. He turned, only for Misery to hit him over the head with a trash can.

Chick saw this as he said ** _"A cheap shot from Mummy Misery. A cheap shot!"_**

"Come on, Tormentor!" someone called from the crowd as Daddy grabbed Mater and placed him down on the table. Daddy and Mummy moved the table under a high beam, before Mummy shoved past the cars in the audience and climbed the stairs.

 _ **"What is Mummy Misery doing?"**_ Chick said. ** _"This cannot be good for the Tormentor!"_**

"Mater, get outta there!" Lightning called, before Mummy dropped down from the beam. The crowd screamed as she and Mater hit the ground, shattering the table in the process.

"MATER!" Holly yelled. As the dust settled, the referee slid onto the ground. Mater lay on his back, with his metal dented and pieces of wood, metal and glass sticking out of him.

Daddy pinned him down, as the referee counted "ONE! TWO!"

 ** _"AND A KICKOUT!"_** Chick shouted as Mater suddenly shoved Daddy upwards, escaping the hold. Mater lay on the ground, wincing in pain. Holly said "oh no... what have you done, Mater?"

As the medics entered, Mater struggled to get up, only for Daddy and Misery to knock him down again.

 ** _"Aw, they're toying with him! Absolutely toying with The Tormentor!"_** Chick said. _**"Wait, what's this? We've got a stretcher over here."**_

Lightning said "oh good. He's finished. It's over."

 ** _"Yeah. Here's the stretcher. I think The Tormentor's had enough of this. Loser!"_** Chick called to Mater.

As the medics unloaded their equipment, Mummy kicked Mater between the back tyres, causing him to groan before the referee sent them both away.

 _"Referee, get them to stop!"_ Natalie said. _"Just look at these two! They're proud of their work. They're a calculated pair, they really are!"_

As the couple left, they picked up the weapons and went back into the ring. Mater was soon placed in a tire brace and lifted onto a stretcher.

 _ **"When did this fight turn into a handicap match?" Where did Mummy Misery even come from?"** _ Chick said. _**"Oh, and I think The Tormentor's done here. He's on the stretcher, and they're removing him from the arena."**_

Holly said "oh God. He looks awful." as Sally said to Lightning "we never should have agreed to this, stickers."

 _ **"The Tormentor is not in good shape. Oh, he looks worse than The King after I won fair and square."** _ Chick said. _**"This has been an insane night, at the Wheel Well Spectrum Hall."**_

As the stretcher carried Mater away, Lightning noticed that they were moving past the ring, where Misery was reversing into the back ropes.

"Wait, watch out!" Lightning called, before Misery leaped from the ropes and onto the stretcher, flooring Mater in the process. As the crowd roared in disgust, Mater looked at Misery rolled off of him and Daddy pinned him down again. The referee said "One! Two!"

 _"And another kickout! This is ridiculous! You should both be ashamed of yourselves!"_ Natalie said.

As Mater escaped the hold, he ripped off the tyre braces and tried to get up, only for Mummy to ram him against the side of the ring. As he winced on the ground, oil began leaking profusely from his engine.

"I never leak..." he said. "I never leak..."

Daddy climbed back into the ring and grabbed another table, also holding a flamethrower and a small box of lighter fluid.

 _ **"What's Daddy Disaster doing with all this lighter fluid?"** _ Natalie said, before Chick added _**"this cannot be good for the Tormentor. But I guess it's okay. If it makes my old pal Ka-Chow feel bad, be my guest, pal!"**_

"Come on, no more!" Lightning yelled as Mater was thrown into the ring by Misery. When this happened, a resounding _**CRACK!** _ was heard when his two back tires flew off and his tow cable snapped down.

 _"Come on, Daddy Disaster! Enough is enough! He's been broken in half!"_ Natalie called.

Mater crawled to the corner, grabbing the head of a broken statue. Holly saw this, calling "Mater, stay down!" as Sally and Lightning said "you heard her! Stay down, Mater."

 _"Please, Tormentor, stay down! You have nothing to prove! You can't win this one!"_ Natalie said, before Chick added ** _"well, at least we can agree on that last point."_**

Daddy grabbed Mater, only for the latter to swing the stone head, shattering it over Daddy's head. As Daddy fell back, Mummy rammed Mater full force, knocking him against the post as his mask was torn from his mouth to his eyes.

Mummy lifted Mater onto her back, as Daddy covered the table in lighter fluid. "Come on Mater!" Lightning said. "Stop the fight! Give up! Throw in the towel!"

 ** _"No, don't light it up, Daddy! Don't do it! Oh no!"_**

Daddy turned on the flamethrower, covering the table in ravenous flames. He dropped the weapons, before Mummy threw Mater into the air. Daddy caught the tow truck, before slamming him down onto the table.

"MATER!" Holly screamed as Mater was engulfed in the flames. She, Lightning and Sally shoved past the other audience members and went down the stairs, where they saw Daddy pinning down a blackened Mater.

The referee counted "ONE! TWO! THREE!" as the audience booed.

 ** _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

Holly rolled her eyes back as they all drove to the ring. As Daddy and Mummy lifted their arms in victory, Holly drove to where Mater was lying.

"Mater! Mater! Are you okay? Say something darling, please!" she begged, before Mater wedged his eyes open. "Ho...H...Holly?"

"Yes, dear. It's me... you're going to be alright."

"W...wha...what... happened?" Mater said as he looked up to where Daddy and Mummy were celebrating. Dodge sighed and left the arena in shame, as Sally rested herself against McQueen. Mater said "no... it can't be right... it can't!" as Daddy and Mummy left the arena and the medics arrived to take him away.

 _ **"Ladies and gentle-cars!"** _ Chick called as Natalie stared in shock. _**"I give you... winner by pinfall... the new MTW champion... DADDYYYYY... DISASTER!"**_


	7. The Aftermath

_Three months later..._

* * *

Lightning and Sally drove into Wheel Well, Lightning saying "so. What was it like when you went over there?"

"It wasn't real life." Sally said. "I've never seen ever seen Mater this miserable. He didn't talk at all. He was like some sort of stranger. He just sat there, staring at his wheels all the time."

"How's Holly taking it?"

"She's worse than Mater. She's so blunt, and harsh. But, weirdly enough, she was calm too."

"One-word answers?"

"Yeah. Most of the time. Not that mattered much. I mean, after about five minutes she just went down to Flo's for a drink."

"What about Mater?" Lightning said. "Did he care."

"No. He just sat there staring still." Sally said. "I'm telling you, Stickers. It was the fight. 100%, no questions asked."

"I know, Sally. I can't even begin to think how torn up he must be feeling about it."

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Sally sat alone in her motel, checking through the lists and registers. She stared at the emptied concierge desk, sighing as she turned back to her sheets. Suddenly, she heard the doors open, as a voice said "hey Sally..."

"Holly." Sally said with shock. Holly blinked her eyes as she went to her desk, saying "just thought I'd finish some late time work."

After a few moments of silence, she sighed, before saying to Sally "do I look that bad? Be honest..."

"Well, you do stink of gas and oil. So you're clearly not sober." Sally said. Holly laughed, before saying "well, you know, Sally... tonight at Flo's, drinking away my sorrows, was probably the happiest I've been in nearly three months."

"Holly, I know Mater's upset about the fight, but..."

"It's not just that." Holly said. "He's not just upset, he's... he's a completely different car now. It's just... the loss. It's too hard for him. And it's too hard for me too."

"I can tell. He's not talked in three months."

"I just don't want this anymore, Sally. I don't. I don't want him to think about this. Not anymore."

"Well, he seemed pretty compliant when you let them hammer out his dents from the fight."

"Mater's dents are memories. I don't want him to remember this. Ever."

Sally then sighed, saying "okay. But just remember Holly. Just... if you want any help, you or Mater, just let me know."

"Thank you, Sally." Holly said. "By the way, I remember a few months back. Mater said he and Lightning were a tag team. Was that true?"

Sally laughed, saying "no, Holly. There's a certain line to Mater's logic."

They both started laughing as they left the office together.

* * *

 _Later, Dinoco Advertising Office..._

"Tia."

"Yeah, Mia." Tia said.

"We've been getting calls from all over the country."

"What about?"

"About the Mater fight. Everyone's asking where he is. When he's doing another rematch."

"But I thought Mater said he was retired. And he seemed pretty torn up."

"Like, literally." Mia laughed. Tia hushed her, saying "Mia! Don't say that. Mater's our friend. The contract requires that we stand by him when he needs us."

Suddenly, a DING! DONG! came to the door. Tia said "I'll get it."

She went to the door, seeing a small wrapped box on the floor. She brought it back in, saying "this is weird."

"What is it?"

"It's for Mater." Tia said as she read the note on the box. "What do you think it is, Tia?"

Tia read the note aloud.

 ** _Dear TM,_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the surprise,_**

 ** _Love from DD_**

"DD? Who's DD? Isn't that our headlight size?"

"Yeah. But... Hey, what's that ticking noise?" Mia said. Tia said "it's coming from the box."

She pressed her head against the ticking box. Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!

"Maybe it's a clock." Tia said. Mia thought to herself as the ticking got louder. "DD. DD. Who's D... oh God! Tia, get away from the..."

 _BOOOOOOMMMMMM!_ a mighty explosion shook the office, blackening the room in a heap of smoke and knocking Mia on the ground. She coughed through the smoke, gasping as she screamed "TIA!"

She crawled to her sister, who was sitting covered in smoke on the floor, next to the remains of the explosion. Mia picked Tia up, saying "Tia. Are you okay? Say something. Tia!"

"M... Mi... Mia..." Tia said.

"Yeah. What is it, Sis?"

"G... Ge... Get... Mater." Tia said before collapsing. Mia began sniffling, before screaming "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! TIA!"


	8. The Team Up

Mia sat in the hospital, breathing heavily as she stood in the waiting office. A voice said "Mia."

"Guys!" she cried as Sally, Holly, Lightning and Mater entered. Holly said "we came as soon as we heard. What happened?"

"It was Daddy. He sent a bomb for you, Mater."

"For me?" Mater asked. Lightning then said to Mia "how's your sister?"

"She's in an induced coma. She might not wake up..." Mia said. Mater and Lightning looked in the window, seeing Tia hooked up to life support. She was unconscious, and breathing heavily.

"Why would Daddy Disaster do this?" Sally said, before Mater sighed, saying "to try'n call me out again."

"What?" Lightning, Sally and Holly said. Mater groaned, before towing backwards out of the room. Lightning said "whoa, whoa. Wait! Mater, hold up!"

* * *

 _ **MTW Anniversary Celebration**_

 _And now, Ladies and Gentle-cars, please welcome... Monster Truck Wrestling legend... Daddy Disaster!_

Daddy went to the stage, saying "thank you, my friends. You all saw me three months ago, savoring the victory over my old nemesis, the Tormentor. You should have seen it from my perspective, shouldn't they, Misery?"

"Aye love. They should have!" Misery called from her seat.

"But look around, you lot? No sign of The Tormentor now, is there?" Daddy scoffed. "Where is he, I ask? Eh? EH! Where is the Tormentor now?!"

"Here he is!" a voice said as the crowd gasped. Mater shoved past them, driving onto the platform.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mia, Holly and Sally saw the television, which said This is incredible folks. For the first time in three months, The Tormentor is showing his face in public again!

"Mater, what are you...?!" Holly said as she saw Mater on the television. Sally said "where is he, even?"

"The MTW Celebration. It's outside town."

"We gotta get down there... wait, where's Lightning?"

* * *

"Well, look who's back. I see the medics did a good job pounding your dents out, did they not?" Daddy scoffed. Mater then said "it won't be as easy for you."

"Whoa-ho-ho... Is that a challenge I be sensin' there? I trust you got our invitation, then."

"Some good friends of mine did. And I'm not gon' be happy till they get payback." Mater said. Daddy laughed, saying "Misery dear. I think it's time you joined the conversation, love."

* * *

"No, Mater. Please don't do this again." Holly said. Sally looked around the office, looking for McQueen, before finding a small note on the floor. It had a small lightning bolt image on the side, with the message that Sally read out:

 ** _He's right. It's payback time. And he needs help._**

* * *

Misery also came on the stage, saying to Mater "by the time we're done with you again, they'll be peeling you off the floors for weeks to come, I tell ya!"

"It'll be worth it." Mater said. "You acceptin' or not?"

"Sure thing." Daddy said. "Besides. 2 against 1 again. This should be over fast."

"MAYBE NOT SO FAST!" a voice said. Everyone turned back in shock as the silence was broken by the engine of a racecar.

"Dad gum!" Mater said as the racecar entered the stage, as Daddy said "who's this bloke 'ere?"

"I'm Frightening McMean! And you two're gonna be in a heap of trouble!" the masked racecar said.

"And what be your business 'ere then, Frightening?"

"I came to help you with your math. Cause last I checked, this was a _2 vs 2_ match!"

"So, the Tormentor has himself a wee tag partner now then? Very well." Misery said. Daddy scoffed, saying "you boys won't last long. That I can guarantee. Fight's on!"

As the hall was emptied, Sally and Holly drove into the room, where Mater said to Frightening "thanks for helpin' out there, Mister. Who are you, even?"

"Mater, it's me." Lightning said as he took off the mask. "McQueen? What are you doin' dressed like that?"

"Stickers?" Sally said, just as confused. Mia followed behind them, as McQueen said "seeing Tia like that made me realize that this was bigger than your legacy Mater. It's about the twin's dignity. Our dignity. When they did that to you, Mater, they did it to us too. And nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"Holy Shoot!" Mater said.

"Wait, Lightning, you're gonna like, help Mater fight?" Mia said. Lightning nodded, saying "you guys were my fans too, you know."

Mia giggled, saying "how could I forget?"

Holly said "but there's no chance you can fight him. You saw what he did to Mater last time, didn't you."

"Perhaps I can help you boys with that." a deep voice said. Mater gasped, saying "whoa! _Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar!_ What are you doin' here?"

Dodge entered. He was a large truck, his Monster Truck tyres having been replaced with Holly said "hey, aren't you that bloke from that Earthquake film?"

Dodge said "that's right, ma'am. Two years ago I retired from MTW to start an acting career. I'm doin' pretty good. I even got a franchise contract from a comic book studio. But somebody's gotta put Daddy Disaster in his place. I think that somebody's gotta be you two."

"Thanks for the thought." Lightning nodded, before Dodge added "but you two boys aren't exactly in shape. You especially there, 95. With my resources and your friend's motivations, we can turn you boys into champions!"

"Mater, are you sure about this?" Holly said. Mater nodded, saying "yeah. I'm sure. I know what you're gonna tell me. Be safe. Don't drag it out. I know, Holly."

"Mater, I have just one more request, though." Holly said. Mater looked at her, confused, before saying "what's that."

"Win." Holly smirked, before she started laughing, and saying "I want you boys to drive into that ring and _beat those Scottish punks into the middle of next week. And the week after! And the week after that!"_

When Holly finished, she sighed, before observing everyone else's wide-eyed reactions. Mia broke the silence by cheering "Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's do this! Cue over the top training montage!"


	9. The Montage

Lightning and Mater sat in a dark training hall. Dodge turned on the light, as he began his speech.

"To beat these guys, you need speed. You don't have that, TM. That's where you come in, McQueen. And you know all there is to know about racing. But fighting's a different subject. But your body can't take the poundin', so that's where Mater comes in."

Lightning nodded to Sally, as Dodge added "we're working on all your weaknesses. Getting you past them. Mater, you gotta be fast. So hard drivin' is your job. Every morning, driving from the shack to Carburetor Canyon!"

Mater turned to Holly, who smiled at him. Dodge then turned to Lightning, saying "and as for you, what we'll be relying on, is good ol' blunt force trauma. Horsepower. Heavy-duty, cast iron attacks, that'll hurt so much they're gonna rattle the founders of Scotland. Every time you hit Daddy with a shot, he's gonna feel like he tried kissing a falling asteroid."

Lightning and Mater both nodded, as Dodge clicked his gears back and said "oh yeah. Now let's start building some hurtin' bombs!"

* * *

Lightning turned on the MP3 player, which featured the song "Heart's On Fire" by John Car-fferty. As he nodded to Sally, she hooked him up to Bessie, as Dodge said "remember. No pain!"

"Got it. They're gonna say kach-OW when they see me in that ring." Lightning said.

 _Silent darkness creeps into your soul_

Lightning pulled the paving machine forward with all his strength as Dodge drove backwards in front of him.

 _And removes the light of self-control_

"No pain!" Lightning said. "No pain! No pain! No pain!"

 _The cave that holds you captive has no doors_

Mater watched McQueen, before finishing the assembly of his new racing tyres.

 _Burnin' with determination_  
 _To even up the score_

Mater drove around the canyon at full speed, as Holly and Mia watched from a distance.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Strong desire_  
 _Rages deep within_

He struggled slightly under the speed of the tyres. But then, Mater inhaled heavily and continued racing through the field and rock.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Fever's rising high_

Mater finally reached the end of his destination, where Dodge was waiting with a stopwatch.

 _The moment of truth draws near_

"Good. 7 minutes. Let's make it 3." Dodge chuckled.

 _Time will not allow you to stand still, no_

Lightning continued to pull Bessie with all his might, his tyres grating on the road.

 _Silence breaks the heart and bends the will_

He continued crawling along, before collapsing in exhaustion.

 _And things that give deep passions are your sword_

Suddenly, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, imagining Tia sitting unconscious in the hospital.

 _Rules and regulations have no meaning anymore_

McQueen growled as he pulled himself up and revved his engine, pulling Bessie along at a faster pace than before as Sally cheered for him.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Strong desire_  
 _Rages deep within_

McQueen finally collapsed as his exhaust popped out smoke and the machine was emptied.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Fever's rising high_

"You did good, McQueen." Dodge said. "I got something else for you to do."

 _The moment of truth is here_

Mater, Lightning and Mia sat in the ward, watching Tia as she lay hooked up to the machine.

"She's counting on you guys." Mia said with sorrow. Lightning sighed, saying to Mia "don't worry. We're gonna win this. Aren't we, Mater?"

"You're Dad gum right!" Mater scoffed.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Strong desire_  
 _Rages deep within_

Mater and Lightning stood at the starting line, as Dodge said "alright McQueen. You're the target. As soon as Mater passes you, he'll be ready."

"Go on Mater! You can do it!" Holly yelled.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Fever's rising high_

"Alright boys. On my signal!" Dodge said, before shouting "GO!" as Lightning and Mater both set off.

 _Hearts on fire_  
 _Strong desire_  
 _Rages deep within_

Lightning sped ahead, shouting "I can't see you yet, Mater!"

Mater breathed heavily as he increased speed, his tyres leaving skid marks on the ground as dirt and stones scraped over his paint job. He growled as he increased even more, his exhaust breathing fire like a wyvern as he sped forward.

McQueen looked to his side, seeing Mater coming closer. And closer. And closer. Finally, Mater skidded past McQueen as he drove up the hill and stopped at the canyon.

Both cars cheered as they halted, McQueen saying "you did it, Mater! You did it! Woo-hoo!"

"Yeah! We did it! We did it!" Mater cheered as Holly, Sally and Dodge arrived. Dodge smiled, saying "congratulations, you two. You're ready to fight."


	10. The Preparation

**_Five weeks later..._**

* * *

 ** _"Hello, wrestling fans, and welcome to Chick's Ticks Live, with me! Your favorite Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks!"_** Chick said as he and his camera crew stood outside Flo's.

 ** _"I am coming to you live from Radiator Springs! Yes, the rumors are true, there will be a third fight! The first fight ended with a victory for the Tormentor twenty years ago._ _And round 2 was a 2 on 1 street fight, in which the Tormentor recieved the cruelest beat-down of his life!_** _**And so with the series tied at one a piece, it's time for the Tormentor and Daddy Disaster to settle the score in a third fight!"**_

Luigi drove forward, saying "away with your filth! We do not want your media here, foul cheats!"

"Paparazzi!" Guido said, spitting to the ground. Chick ignored them, saying **_"weirdly enough, the Tormentor has gotten some help from the most weirdest of places. My old racing pal, Lightning McQueen!"_**

As Lightning left the Hudson Hornet Museum, he grabbed a cardboard cutout of himself, holding it up as he tried to walk away without being noticed. Chick then listened to his headpiece, saying **_"I'm getting word from our producers now that Lightning McQueen is leaving the building. And there he is, hey! Lightning! Over here! Hey, McQueen!"_**

Lightning passed the flashing cameras, as Chick tried to shove the microphone into his face, saying _**"McQueen, hey! Hey! Give your old pal Chick something to work with here! What are your thoughts about one of your old groupies being in a coma?"**_

Lightning suddenly turned, a venomous glare in his eyes as he swung his tire into Chick's face, the camera crew desperately trying to hold him back as Chick squealed with fright. The camera haphazardly added a high-pitched sound to McQueen's words, as he said _"you don't ***BEEP*** -ing ***BEEP*** talk about her like that, you ***BEEP* *BEEP***!"_

 _"Mr McQueen! What are your thoughts on the fight?"_ one of the cameramen said, before Lightning snapped _"get the ***BEEP*** away from me!"_

 ** _"Hey Lightning... come on, man..."_** Chick said. **_"Daddy Disaster and Mummy Misery, you're facing them this week. What are your thoughts?"_**

Lightning furiously turned to the camera, before shouting _" ***BEEP*** Mummy Misery, and ***BEEP*** Daddy Disaster!"_

Lightning drove away at full speed, leaving clouds of dust behind him. Chick turned to the camera, saying **_"OH-HO! WE ARE IN FOR A FIGHT!"_**

* * *

In a nearby park, Misery sat silently, enjoying the breeze. Natalie Certain led a camera crew, following a blue sports car.

The car said to her mother "Mum. Mum! What are y'doing here? You've got the fight with the Tormentor in three days."

Misery turned to her daughter, saying "Aileen, dear. You're as fussy as your father is. Did you not see what we did to the Tormentor last time?"

Natalie said _"we're here live with Mummy Misery and her daughter, Aileen Apocalypse. Have either of you got anything to say?"_

Misery said "aye. Fight 3 starts in three days. And it's time to start training."

"Aye, it is." Aileen said.

As Misery trained in the distance, Aileen sat with Natalie in front of the camera, as Natalie said _"Miss Apocalypse. Do you have any role models?"_

"Oh aye, I've always looked up to my parents in this line of work." Aileen said. "They're very popular back home in Scotland. I'd see why. Our family's always been in the fighting business. Our earliest known ancestors were warriors, y'know."

She then showed Natalie a tapestry, saying "these are our ancestors of the clan Dunbroch. Quite historical."

 _"Indeed. Do you think your parents can win?"_

"Oh aye, I think that Tormentor and his race car friend have their work more or less cut out for them." Aileen said.

 _"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Aileen."_

"Oh aye, anytime, Natalie. Just to say, love the program y'do."

When the camera crew left, Aileen drove over to Misery, who was done training. Little did either of them know that McQueen was driving into the park and heading straight for them.

"So Mum, y'need t'stay hydrated, right?" Aileen said. "I think there's a nice cafe around here. Maybe we should have lunch or someth..."

"KA-CHOW!" Lightning yelled as he leaped into the air, tacking Misery down. Aileen shrieked **"HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF CHRYSLER!"**

Natalie and her crew stood back, as Natalie said _"keep your eyes on the action."_

Lightning started slamming his tire over Misery's head, as Aileen struggled to pull him off, saying _**"Oi! McQueen! Hey! Leave her alone. Let it go. Fight's not 'til three days! Come on, now!"**_

"Okay... okay." Lightning said as he released Misery, driving away slowly. Aileen watched as Misery got back up. "Mum, don't..."

 ** _"AAARRRGGGHHH! *BEEP*!"_** Lightning yelled as Misery kicked him between the back tires.

Misery threw Lighting down before Aileen stood between them, as Lightning got up and drove away. The camera recorded him as he yelled back to Misery.

 _"YOU GET TO THAT RING, YOU'RE ***BEEP*** -ED! YOU HEAR ME? ROYALLY ***BEEP*** -ED!"_

"Oh, aye, we'll see about that!" Misery called, as Aileen held her back, saying "Mum, come on. It's not worth it."

* * *

 ** _Three days later..._**

 _"I'm Natalie Certain, and I'm joined by Chick Hicks tonight for what could quite possibly be the biggest event in the year of Monster Truck Wrestling. The Tormentor and his new partner Frightening McMean take on Daddy Disaster and Mummy Misery!"_

 _ **"That's right, Nat."**_ Chick said. **_"Also in the news this week, an altercation between two of the opponents ended with me being wrongfully attacked without provocation by Lightning McQueen. Luckily enough for him, I will not be pressing charges."_**

Mater and Lightning watched as Chick spoke to Daddy and Mummy. He then said **_"so, Daddy, what can you predict for this match?"_**

"Total destruction." Daddy scoffed. Lightning gulped as the engineer finished attaching the monster truck tires to his and Mater's body, before Sally passed him his black and yellow mask, saying "you okay, Stickers?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lightning said nervously as he placed the mask on. He exhaled heavily, before saying "so Mater. This is it, huh?"

"Yep." Mater said. A technician entered, saying "so, I was wondering you guys. Mr Tormentor, do you want your usual background music on for your entrance?"

"Uh no, actually." Sally said, before pushing a CD to the technician. The technician saw the CD, saying "Sheryl Crow?"

"Yep. Track 6. Real Gone. Play it from the second chorus." Sally said. As the technician left to prepare, Lightning said to Sally "why'd you use that music?"

"Mia wanted you to play that song. It's one of Tia's favorites." Sally said. Holly and Dodge entered, the latter saying "you guys ready for this?"

"Uh-huh. Let's spill some insides." Lightning said.

* * *

Mia turned on the hospital television, watching it nervously as it showed footage from Mater and Daddy's previous fights.

Suddenly, a voice said "w... wh... what's that?"

"What the?" Mia said as she turned around, gasping as she said "TIA!"

"What happened? Oof!" Tia asked before Mia jumped on the bed with her. Mia hugged her sister tightly, saying "oh thank Chrysler! I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"I know! You too!" Tia said, before seeing the television. "What's going on there?"

"Oh yeah! It's Mater and Lightning. The third fight's tonight!"

"Third fight! Lightning! Mia, what are you talking about?"

"It's all thanks to you, sis! They're doing this for you! For us!"

"Well, what the heck are you waiting for?!" Tia said. "Turn up the volume!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mater and Lightning stood at their podium, waiting to be revealed. Holly kissed Mater, saying "good luck dear."

"Thanks, Holly." Mater said. Dodge said "alright, remember you two! No pain! Say it with me now! No pain!"

"NO PAIN!"

"No pain!"

"NO PAIN!"

"No pain!"

"NO PAIN! NO PAIN! NO PAIN!" Lightning and Mater chanted as they left the room and headed to the stage.


	11. The Elimination

Holly, Sally and Dodge sat in the box office, as Holly said "by the way, Dodge. What convinced you to help Mater?"

"I was tipped off by an old British car. He said he knew you guys."

"Really? Did you get his name?" Sally asked. Dodge said "yeah. I think it was Fred. Or Fergal or um..."

"Finn?!" Holly said. Dodge said "yeah that's it. Finn McMissile. Do you know him?"

"Yes." Holly smiled. "He's a good friend. A good friend indeed."

* * *

Suddenly, the announcer spoke up as the spotlight shone on the stage entrance and the ring.

 _Chick yelled **"LADIES AND GENTLE-CARS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT!"**_

The audience cheered, as Chick loudly said **_"INTRODUCING FIRST... THE PARENTS OF PERIL! THE MATRIARCH OF MADNESS AND THE PATRIARCH OF PETRIFICATION!"_**

The cars in the audience booed and jeered as Chick soon added **_"DADDY DISASTER AND MUMMY MISERY!"_**

Daddy Disaster and Mummy Misery entered the arena, carting in a trolley filled with assorted weaponry. As they passed through the jeering and mocking audience, they tipped the trolley into the ring, emptying the array of blunt of sharp objects onto the canvas.

Mummy held a bag of unidentifiable objects into the air, jiggling it up and down as she cackled, while Daddy held up a trash can, saying "where are my challengers! Where's the trash to put out!"

Suddenly, all the lights went down, as electric guitars began playing. Natalie then said " _And now... about to enter the Squared Colosseum. Please welcome... The heroes of the night... Faster than fast... quicker than quick... meaner than mean... FRRRRRIGHTENING McMEAN, AND THE TORMENTOOOOOOOOOOR!"_

 ** _Slow down, you're gonna crash_**  
 ** _Baby you were screamin'_**  
 ** _It's a blast, blast, blast_**  
 ** _Look out babe you got your blinders on_**  
 ** _Everybody's lookin' for a way_**  
 ** _To get real gone, real gone_**  
 ** _Real Gone_**

Holly, Sally and Dodge cheered as the audience erupted into applause. Lightning and Mater drove out from the curtain, with Lightning reflecting the light off of his lucky sticker. He and Mater drove crazily around the arena, autographing and tyre-bumping all of their fans in the crowd.

As Lightning and Mater climbed into the ring, Lightning winked to Sally, who blushed suddenly as she saw Lightning drive to one corner of the ring and stand on top of it. As the audience cheered for him, Lightning picked up the trash can and held it over his head, saying "KA-CHOW! SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"

The audience chanted "KA-CHOW! KA-CHOW! KA-CHOW! KA-CHOW! KA-CHOW!"

Lightning passed Mater the lid of the trash can, as Daddy Disaster drove up to them. "Y'may have the support of the crowd, but you dunny have the support of the fates! You won't want this one blowing up in yar face!"

As Daddy laughed, Mater looked to McQueen, who nodded confidently. Suddenly...

 _ **SMACK!**_ Mater walloped Daddy over the head with the can lid. The audience gasped and then cheered as Daddy fell back into the ropes.

 _"Oh, they're on their way already!"_ Natalie said.

As Daddy collapsed, Misery tried to attack, before Mater shoved her against the corner of the ring. Misery pushed Mater back as Daddy got back up, grabbing Mater and restraining his escape.

 ** _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

 _"And the bell is rung! They've got The Tormentor on the ropes!"_

Daddy and Mummy grabbed Mater, pushing him against the ropes and to the other end of the ring. As he came charging back, Daddy grabbed him and hoisted him into the air, before bringing him back down on the ground with a mighty **_THUMP!_**

McQueen gasped, shocked at the brutality. Holly groaned, shouting "come on Lightning. You better have his back here!"

Lightning nodded, before attempting to fight. Misery kicked Lightning between the back tyres as McQueen groaned. Daddy grabbed McQueen in a tire lock as they pushed him against the ropes.

 _ **"Oh-ho! They're going for the old double team on old McQueen!"** _ Chick said. _**"Now who's royally f... what? Oh. I'm not allowed to curse? Sorry."**_

* * *

"Come on Lightning!" Mia and Tia shouted from the hospital bed. "You can do it! Fight back!"

* * *

 ** _"Daddy and Mummy do this so well. They team up every single time with this!"_**

Lightning was pushed off of the ropes and to the other side of the ring. This time, Lightning spun himself around and launched himself back at the pair. As he did this, he raised his front tyres to their height and slammed both Mummy and Daddy to the ground.

 _"A DOUBLE TAKE-DOWN FROM FRIGHTENING McMEAN!"_ Natalie said. _"This is incredible!"_

Lightning grabbed Daddy and hoisted him into the air, before throwing him down on the ground.

 _"It appears Frightening McMean is not in a good mood today. Beating up the Parents Of Peril just might be the chill pill he desperately needs!"_ Natalie said, before Chick said _**"why are you calling him that?"**_

 _"Now he's got the trash can!"_

Lightning then placed the trash can over Mummy Misery's head. Mater then grabbed the barbed wire chair, as Lightning held the can down. Mater swung the chair at the can, knocking down Misery to the ground.

 _"OH! What a takedown!"_ Natalie said. _"The Tormentor's got her pinned down!"_

Mater stood over the trash can with Misery's head inside. The referee shouted "ONE! TWO!"

Suddenly, Misery was dragged out of the can and out of the ring. Lightning saw Daddy pulling Misery down to safety.

 ** _"Oh! Saved by the husband!"_** Chick said. ** _"The parents of peril are recuperating outside of the ring!"_**

Mater reversed into the ropes and launched himself out of the ring, tackling both Mummy and Daddy down at full speed. As Lightning jumped down as well, he and Mater placed Daddy Disaster over the edge of the ring, placing his head in the trash can.

 ** _"What's going on here?"_**

Mater reversed to the edge of the stage as McQueen hooked onto his tow cable. "GO GO GO!" Lightning shouted as Mater skidded ahead at full speed. The audience cheered as Mater suddenly stopped himself and spun around, launching McQueen into the trapped Daddy Disaster.

 _"An incredible display of teamwork, between The Tormentor and Frightening McMean!"_ Natalie said.

"YES!" Holly, Sally and Dodge cheered as Daddy fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. McQueen and Mater finished their secret tire-shake, not noticing Misery crawling up the ropes and onto the ring post. Dodge yelled "guys! WATCH OUT!"

Misery catapulted herself off of the post, ramming both Mater and McQueen down at full speed. Chick then said **_"it seems that the Parents Of Peril are starting to take control again! What are they doing with McQueen?"_**

Mummy and Daddy hoisted McQueen into the ring, placing him on a folded table.

 ** _"This is the table where Mummy Misery usually sits in the Hell Household. She knows what to do with that table."_**

McQueen suddenly shot up, knocking Daddy back as he said "KACH..." before Misery knocked him over the head, as McQueen said "OWWWW!"

As the Parents Of Peril held McQueen down on the table, Mater climbed up the rope and onto the top post, ready to drop down on them both.

"Come on Mater! Do it now!" Holly shouted, before Misery turned around and shoved Mater's wheels back, causing him to land straight on the ring post, directly between the back tyres.

"WAAAOOOWWW!" Mater yelled as he hit the post, Chick cringing as he said **_OH! Right in the gas tank! Right in the car batteries!_**

Daddy Disaster grabbed Mater, before flipping back while holding the tow truck and straight onto the table. _**CRUSH!**_ was the sound that was made as Mater slammed directly onto McQueen, shattering the table as the three of them went straight through it.

"Stickers!" Sally shouted as a dented and battered McQueen struggled to get out of the wreckage. Misery pinned him down, as the referee counted. "One! Two! Three!"

 ** _DING! DING! DING!_**

"What! No! What happened?" Holly said. Dodge sighed, saying McQueen's been eliminated. He's out."

 _"Oh no. This is terrible, folks. Team Tormentor is one truck down."_ Natalie said. _"Frightening McMean has been eliminated from this match!"_

 _ **"I haven't seen McQueen take such a beating since his big wreck in '16, ha ha ha!"** Chick cackled._

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mia and Tia looked shocked as McQueen was counted out. Mia said "oh no! Not this again! Mater's gonna get pummeled!"

Tia said "you never know. He might make it." as they continued watching the screen.

* * *

As the medics dragged McQueen off of the ring and out of the arena, Mater struggled to get up as he saw his tag-team partner being taken away. McQueen was placed in a medic room, with a screen to watch the rest of the fight. Sally, Holly and Dodge entered, Sally rushing to McQueen's side as she said "Stickers, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys." Lightning said, before Holly kissed his cheek, saying "you stood your ground, Lightning. Thank you."

Lightning smiled, before Dodge said "but it's not done yet. It's all up to Mater now." as they turned back to the screen.


	12. The Accident

Mater panted heavily as he crawled from the wreckage of the table, not noticing Misery reaching for a barbed wire chair.

Natalie saw this, saying _"Uh oh. The Tormentor's in trouble here. OH, FOR THE LOVE OF CHRYSLER!"_

Misery smacked Mater's back with the chair, prompting a squeal of pain from the tow truck. Holly looked away as she said "I can't watch this!" as Dodge said "come on Mater! NO PAIN!"

Mater used the top rope to pull himself up, before Daddy hit him over the head with the chair. Mater hit the canvas hard, his paint-job being peeled by the barbed wire. Suddenly, Misery pulled the unidentified bag up into the air.

 ** _"What's in the bag there?"_** Chick said. ** _"She's got a bag with some cute anime characters on it."_**

Misery emptied the bag on the canvas, the audience crying in shock as she covered the floor in razor sharp spikes.

 _ **"Oh no! It's scalpels! It's hundreds and it's thousands of scalpels!"** _ Chick said, before Natalie added _"please, Tormentor! Don't go near that area! For your own safety!"_

Daddy hoisted Mater into the sky, as Sally said "oh, sweet tires and gears."

Mater was thrown headfirst onto the scalpels as everyone watching the fight jeered in terror. "YEEEEOOOWWWW!"

 _"Oh, this is terrible for The Tormentor! He looks like a living pincushion!"_ Natalie said. _"This is murder! This is car-slaughter!"_

As Mater crawled across the floor, Daddy reached into a bag of green substance, clenching a tyre-full of the goo. Chick said **_"IT'S WASABI! THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT PISTACHIO ICE CREAM THERE, FOLKS!"_**

Misery grabbed Mater and hoisted him up as she dragged him to her husband. As Daddy swung his tire, Mater suddenly turned himself around, kicking Daddy's tyre into his own face.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" Daddy said as he clutched his eyes in pain. Dodge cheered, saying "that's it Mater! You can do it!"

 _"This is it! He's blinded!"_ Natalie said. _"Daddy Disaster is blinded! Do it now, Tormentor!_

Mater suddenly grabbed Daddy and hoisted him into the air, before slamming him down on the top rope as Daddy fell from the ring in a pile of cindered metal. Mater grabbed the chair and prepared to attack Misery with it.

 _"Come on Tormentor! Show her who's boss!"_

As Mater swung his chair back, Misery kicked him between the back tires, distracting him long enough to slam a guitar over his head. **_WHAM!_**

"Mater!" Holly shouted as Mater collapsed, the shattered remains of the car being jammed into his engine as Misery reached under the ring.

 ** _"And now, Mummy Misery is pulling out a hard-steel ladder!"_** Chick said. ** _"She's setting up in the ring while The Tormentor's sitting in a daze!"_**

As Misery climbed up the ladder, she didn't notice Mater climbing to his feet and backing into the ropes.

 _"And The Tormentor's up! What's he doing here?"_ Natalie said.

Holly and Sally watched as Mater rammed into the ladder at full speed, slanting it against the ropes and sending Misery flying from the ring. **_CRACK!_** was the noise that was made as Misery hit the ground, creating a miniature crater in the process.

"Come on Mater!" Dodge said. "She's down! Do it now!"

Mater skidded himself out of the ring, racing over to where Misery was. He quickly pinned down Misery, as the referee counted. "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

 ** _DING! DING! DING!_**

 _ **"That's it, ladies and gentle-cars! It's one on one now!"** Chick said. Natalie added "Mummy Misery is eliminated from this match! And now The Tormentor has one obstacle left to tackle!"_

Mater said "WHEE-HOO!" as he was cheered by the crowd. Suddenly, a loud **_SNAP!_** brought silence to the crowd as Mater fell to the ground.

* * *

"Mater!" Mia and Tia both screamed as they watched Daddy clobber Mater with a cane of bamboo. They watched Mater yelling as Daddy brought down the staff again and again.

* * *

"Dodge! What are we going to do?!" Holly asked.

"We can't do anything. What's Daddy doing now?" Dodge said as he watched Daddy setting up four tables on top of each other, before driving to the corner of the room and grabbing a taller ladder.

As Daddy began climbing it, Mater watched and struggled to get up, pieces of metal continuing to fall from his body as he collapsed again.

 ** _"It looks like the Tormentor is finished at last."_** Chick said. ** _"There's no hope for him now!"_**

Suddenly, a single voice from the crowd said "you can do it, Tormentor! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

 _"It appears that a motivational chant has spread out among the crowd."_ Natalie said. _"But hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MENTOR!"_

The whole crowd began chanting "TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!" as Mater continued struggling. From the infirmary, Sally heard Lightning mumbling.

"McQueen, what are you saying?" Sally said, before McQueen coughed, saying "to... tor... tormen... TOR... MEN... TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

"You heard the man!" Dodge said, before chanting to the screen "TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

Holly and Sally also joined in, the whole stadium chanting "TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

* * *

 _Flo's Cafe, Radiator Springs_

Cruz, Filmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Luigi and Guido also joined in the chant from Radiator Springs.

"Get up, bro! I believe in you!" Ramone said, as Flo added "uh-huh! Ain't that right, honey!"

"Come on, _mio fratello_! You can do it!" Luigi said. "Tormentor! Tormentor!"

"Get up, Mater!" Cruz yelled at the screen.

Lizzie also watched the screen, yawning as she yelled "hey Mater! Come look at this dead guy on the TV! He looks just like you!"

* * *

In the hospital, Mia and Tia were joined by several nurses and other patients in the ward, all of whom joined in the chant.

"LOOK! HE'S GETTING UP! IT'S MATER!" Tia shouted as they saw Mater standing up.

* * *

Daddy continued climbing the ladder, before a voice said "hey! There y'are!"

"You!" Daddy snapped as he looked to the bottom of the ladder. "Where did you come from?!"

"I come from Radiator Springs!" Mater said as he climbed the ladder after Daddy. They reached the top balcony, inches away from the stack of tables.

Mater swung his wheel, knocking Daddy into the pole as the audience cheered.

 _"YES! TERRIFIC! Let's hear it for The Tormentor!"_ Natalie said. _"Oh wait, what's this?!_

Mater smiled to the crowd, before he was kicked from behind by Daddy. The two charged toward each other at full speed, sending piles of shattered glass and metal off of the balcony and through the stack of chairs.

The audience gasped as the structure collapsed into a pile of smoke and metal, both Daddy and Mater being completely buried underneath.

 _"That was terrible! Oh no! This is not looking good, folks!"_ Natalie said, shocked at the display, before Chick said ** _"well, I guess that was predictable."_**

As the medics arrived at the scene, Holly gasped, saying "oh, Good Holy Mary, mother of Chrysler! MATER!"


	13. The Victory

Tears and screams began spreading around the arena as the medics quickly covered the site, clearing away the dust and smoke. Holly rushed into the arena as she saw Daddy Disaster limping out of the wreckage. His paint was scraped to the point where it was nigh-unrecognizable, as he grabbed a bamboo staff and a board covered in barbed wire, loading it into the ring.

 ** _"Looks like Daddy Disaster's been seeing better days here, folks!"_** Chick said.

Holly watched in horror as she saw Mater, who was equally dented and shattered, being taken from the pile of dust and rubble and being loaded onto a stretcher.

 _"It looks like The Tormentor's done for tonight. He can't possibly take any more than this. We are practically witnessing Deja Vu here!"_ Natalie said.

"Mater, are you alr... whoa! Mater!" Holly said as Mater suddenly kicked out, leaping off of the stretcher as he shoved past the medics.

 _"The Tormentor's up again! This is incredible! Just when you think it's dying down it all comes flying back!"_

Mater ran across the arena, shouting in the face of the crowd members. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! ARE YOU?!" he shouted as he grabbed a chair and leaped into the ring, standing opposite to Daddy Disaster.

 ** _"This is it, folks! The final round! Here they go!"_** Chick said.

Mater drove forward at full speed towards Daddy. **_SNAP!_ ** was the sound as Daddy brought down the bamboo cane over Mater's head, causing him to fall flat on the canvas.

 _"NO! Straight to the head of The Tormentor!"_ Natalie shrieked, before Chick said ** _"Daddy Disaster just cannot be stopped!"_**

Holly shouted "NO!" as Dodge looked away, saying "it's over. It's all over."

Daddy climbed to the top rope, waving to the crowd as he prepared to jump.

 ** _"This is it folks. The final finisher."_** Chick said. ** _"The Tormentor is done for! Here comes Daddy!"_**

Daddy leaped backwards into a somersault, looking down to see the canvas floor. **_WHAM!_** Daddy hit the floor hard as Mater rolled out of the way just before impact, the audience cheering as Mater leaped up and kicked Daddy down again.

"YES! GO ON, MATER!" Holly said. Mater grabbed the board of barbed wire, placing it over Daddy's body, before climbing up the ropes with all his strength.

 _"OH YES! How the tables have turned here!"_ Natalie called euphorically. _"This may be the last round of The Tormentor's life! COME ON TORMENTOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"_

The chant continued across the crowd as Mater reached the top rope, looking down to see Daddy being restrained under the wire. He waved to the audience.

 _ **"Is it possible? Can he do it!"** _ Chick said.

"TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!" the crowd chanted, as Mater closed his eyes. And leaped.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOO!" the audience cheered as Mater slammed down onto the board, shattering it over Daddy's body as they caused a crater in the canvas. Holly said "YES! DO IT NOW! GO ON, MATER!"

As the audience continued chanting, Mater ducked under the board, grabbing both Daddy's functional tyres and pinning him.

 _"THIS IS IT, FOLKS!"_ Natalie said.

Everyone in the theater counted with the referee. _ONE! TWO! THREE!_

 ** _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

"Whoo-hoo!" Holly said as she, Dodge and several medics ran into the ring. Holly grabbed Mater, kissing him several times as she rapidly said "you did it, Mater! You won! You won! I'm so proud of you!"

Mater returned her embrace, turning to Dodge as the latter said "good work, TM."

"Thanks, Mr The Ram." Mater said as the audience continued cheering.

 _"This is possibly the greatest moment in wrestling history! The Tormentor has shocked the wheel!"_ Natalie said. _"He has defeated Daddy Disaster in the third and final battle! He is the true Champion Of The World!"_

Mater was surrounded by press reporters, who passed him the championship belt and a microphone. Misery climbed under the board, pulling Daddy out of it. "Yo, DD."

"Aye?" Daddy said, as Mater added "Y'did good, buddy. Y'did good."

Daddy nodded, saying "you wear that belt with pride, Tormentor."

 _ **"And now, as the defeated Patriarchs of Peril exit the arena, The Champion will now make his victory speech."** _ Chick said. _**"What has he got to say?"**_

Mater coughed as the arena went silent. He looked around, seeing the thousands of cars watching. He said "uh... well... I don't know... know what to say, really. I wanna thank Daddy and Mummy, for fightin' us tonight."

Mater then looked to Dodge, saying "I wanna thank Mr The Ram, for giving me the eye of the Tow Truck."

Dodge nodded, saying "no problem." Holly smiled, as Mater wiped tears from his eyes, saying "I just wanna thank Holly Shiftwell. Love of my life, who stood by me through all of this. I want to thank my tag-team buddy, Frightenin' McMean. You helped me out when I needed it most. And Mia and Tia, for inspiring me to get back in the game."

Mater took a deep breath, as he said "But most of all, I wanna thank my friends down in Radiator Springs, because, besides tonight, the day I met you guys... was the happiest Dad Gum moment... of my whole life! And I just wanna say one thing to all my friends at home and at hospital."

Mater then held the belt over his head, as he said "THIS IS AMAZING!" and the audience cheered. Dodge and Holly carried Mater to the curtain of the stage, as the crowd chanted "TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"

As Mater reached the curtain, he saw Sally helping McQueen to step out. McQueen said "you did it, Mater. You won."

"Naw, McQueen." Mater said as he grabbed McQueen's tyres and lifted it up to the crowd as the spotlight shone on them. "We won. You and me. We all did."

 ** _"TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!"_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


	14. The Credits - Surprise

**CAST**

Tow Mater/The Tormentor

 **LARRY THE CABLE GUY**

Lightning McQueen/Frightening McMean

 **OWEN WILSON**

Daddy Disaster

 **DAVID TENNANT**

Holly Shiftwell

 **EMILY MORTIMER**

Mummy Misery

 **ASHLEY JENSEN**

Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar

 **DWAYNE JOHNSON**

Sally Carrera

 **BONNIE HUNT**

Mia

 **LINDSAY COLLINS**

Tia

 **ELISSA KNIGHT**

* * *

Chick and Natalie sat in the commentator's office, as Natalie pulled out a poster of Frightening McQueen and The Tormentor. Chick said **_"where are you going?"_** as he saw her head for the exit.

Natalie turned, having put a pair of glasses on her eyes as she said _"with the show over, I've decided to do what I couldn't in my childhood. Get the Tormentor's autograph."_

As Natalie left, Chick scoffed, looking at his Piston Cup. **_"Well, Patricia. At least you'll always be there for me."_**

* * *

Filmore

 **LLOYD SHER**

Sarge

 **PAUL DOOLEY**

Luigi

 **TONY SHALOUB**

Lizzie

 **KATHERINE HELMOND**

Chick Hicks

 **MICHAEL KEATON**

Natalie Certain

 **KERRY WASHINGTON**

Cruz Ramirez

 **CRISTELA ALONZO**

Aileen Apocalypse

 **KAREN GILLAN**

* * *

 _One week later..._

Mater and Lightning drove through Radiator Springs, sitting casually at the edge of the town.

"Wait a second." Lightning said, as Mater said "What?"

"If you really were a wrestler, what else of your stories is true?"

"Hey, what's that?!" Mater said as he looked to the sky, seeing a blue flash reaching them. The robotic voice said _"Da-gum. Da-gum. Da-gum."_

Mater gasped, saying "WOW! MATOR!"

"Oh, come on!" Lightning said as he drove away. Mater said "where are y'going?"

"I quit, Mater! UFOs is where I draw the line!"


End file.
